Hem, hem
by SomedayEngland
Summary: New Professor, Dolores Jane Umbridge's first class with the Seventh Years. That could very easily have been a bad day for the Weasley Twins, Fred and George. This is how.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ahh...that Fred were mine. But alas, he is not. Nor is...anything else in this story, actually. Not even Fred's twin. sigh **

* * *

The doors to the Defense against the Dark Arts class opened and a short figure dressed entirely in pink walked to the front of the room. _"Hem, hem." _All conversation stopped. 

"Hello class!" Dolores Umbridge grinned a sickeningly fake grin at the group of Seventh Years.

They all stared at her in silence. She sighed through her smile. "I see that you too are in need of some manners. We'll try this once again. Hello class!"

An unconvincing murmur passed through the room. Umbridge clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "We will have to work on that. But now, on with the class." She stepped behind her desk but did not sit down.

"As I'm sure you remember from my talk at dinner, I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, and I work with…." She launched into yet another long, boring speech.

Fred Weasley quietly slipped a note behind his chair to his twin. George took it without looking away from the front of the room.

_Do you reckon she'll ever stop?  
_

George reached to his bag and took out a quill and a small piece of parchment, all the time staring avidly at Umbridge.

_Likely not. Unless we do something to take her mind off of what she's saying a bit. What've you got with you now?  
_

Fred grinned as he read the note. Exactly what he had been thinking. He rummaged through his desk and found a couple of Nosebleed Nougats and a Puking Pastille. But before they could put their unofficial plan into operation, Umbridge moved on.

"Before I pass out the books that you will be using this year, let's all get to know each other. As I call out your name, please respond." She picked up a list off of her desk and started reading names.

All went smoothly until she reached the twins. "Weasley, Fred." She called, looking around the room.

"He's on permanent holiday. Won't be coming back." Fred smiled pleasantly at her. George laughed quietly behind him. Apparently no joke was too old or immature for Fred.

"I take it, Mr. Weasley, that you do not have much regard for classroom manners. That must change." Umbridge said sweetly.

"Weasley, Fred," she repeated.

Fred decided not to push it until he knew about more about her discipline methods. He had learned that the hard way with Professor Snape years ago. "Present," he called. Lee Jordan snickered in the seat next to him.

"Much better," Umbridge resumed her horrible grin and looked back at the list. "Weasley, George."

"Present!" George called innocently. Umbridge looked up and froze. Her eyes darted between Fred and George a few times before she shook her head and clicked her tongue once again.

"Well, this just will not do," she clasped her hands in front of her. "I must be able to tell my students apart from each other." She looked fixedly at them as if they were some great problem she must solve.

"Well, there's not much that we can do about it." Fred said, annoyed. He wished that she would stop staring at them.

Umbridge clapped her hands together as though a brilliant idea had just come to her. "You," she said, raising her eyebrows at Fred. "Come up here."

Fred stood and walked warily to the front of the room, excruciatingly aware of the entire class staring at him. George frowned. This did not look good. Umbridge pulled her chair out from under the desk and placed it in front of her. "….Sit."  
Fred stayed where he was. He was not at all impressed with that idea.

"Mr. Weasley, I told you to sit down in this chair. Do not disobey a direct instruction." Umbridge said in a slow voice _drenched _with sticky-sweetness.

Fred turned slowly and sat in the chair. Everyone in the class was watching him nervously. Fred looked at George and shrugged slightly. Then he saw George's eyes widen with panic.

Before Fred could even think of moving, he heard Umbridge say a spell behind his head. The entire class started talking at once and George jumped up from his chair. "You can't do that!" he yelled angrily. "You have absolutely no right to do that!"  
Lee joined in the yelling, along with several other offended Gryffindors.

Fred pushed himself off the chair and turned to Umbridge. "What? What'd you do?"

She ignored him and addressed the rest of the class. "Silence! Everyone, no talking!" She said loudly, dropping her smile for the first time.

Most everyone went quiet but George stayed sanding and kept going, his voice strained. "Change it back, now!" He slammed both fists on his desk. "_Turn him back!"  
_

Fred looked at him, truly scared now. Dreading the answer, he asked Umbridge again. "What did you do to me?"

She turned away from George and looked at him, then opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a heavily jeweled mirror. She held it out to Fred and he grabbed it, panicked.

Slowly, he lifted the mirror. Dark brown hair hung over his forehead.

Fred's breath caught and his throat tightened. He felt contaminated, being different from his twin. "You can't keep me this way. You can't." He placed the mirror face-down on the desk.

Umbridge laughed shrilly, and the class winced as one. "Of course I can." She looked at Fred like he was a three year old. "For the sake of the class's efficiency I can make any changes I must. Now please return to your seat, Mr. Weasley."

"No! We're twins! We're supposed to be the same!" He was breathing heavily through clenched teeth. Umbridge looked over his shoulder at George's livid expression, then back at Fred.

"You will find yourself in detention, Mr. Weasley. You and your…twin." She said the last word shortly.

Fred and George been in detention before, but something about the way that she said it made Fred not want to be in hers.  
He walked backward a few steps, glaring, then turned and finished walking to his desk.  
He sat quietly through the rest of the unbearably long class and tried to avoid the stares coming from his classmates.

* * *

George exited the class with his now brown-haired brother. There was already a strange and awful distance between them. Fred really just wanted to melt away from the open-mouthed stares he and George got from everyone they passed. Mostly people sped up they saw George though. He had a scathing glare ready for anyone who glanced their way.

They both walked straight for their dorm, but they had hardly crawled through the portrait hole before they were noticed and stopped by Ginny.

"Hello there you - Oh! Oh what the _hell_ happened!?" She looked furious. "Fred, your…your hair, well what happened? First class with a new teacher and you've already done something that got you into a mess like this."  
They stopped short and stared at her.

"You think _we_ did this?" Fred asked incredulously, "Yeah, I'd as soon as eat a jar of flobberworms!"

"That ruddy _cow_ Umbridge did it so she could keep us straight." George explained, glowering. "She won't turn it back."

"What?" Ginny asked, appalled. "She can't do that, it's got to be against the rules!" She got up from her seat. "You need to talk to a teacher! Tell Professor McGonagall, she's Head of House"

Fred started to nod when a voice spoke behind him.

"Bloody hell!" Ron stood, gaping at them with a sickly expression.

Fred and George quickly re-told what happened, and most of the Common Room stepped closer to hear their horror story.

"You're not serious!" Ron said, "She gave Harry detention five minutes into class. That same talk from the Ministry about him making up everything about You-Know-Who." The students near him backed away slightly.

"She threatened us enough." Fred said with angrily, "And now I'm stuck with this!" He pointed at his no-longer ginger colored hair.

Parvati Patil walked across the room. "Padma and I just barely escaped that." She said apologetically. "You know, we're in different houses so were already wearing different colors."

Fred rolled his eyes and put his hands on top of his head. "Show's over, people!" He announced loudly, pushing his way through the small group of teenagers. George and Ron followed him into his room. He flopped onto his bed as soon as they got through the door.  
"Ideas, anyone?" He asked with forced casualness.

"Well I'd start with just talking to a Professor," Ron suggested. "McGonagall will know if this sort of thing's allowed. And if it isn't, she'll get you changed back." He leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

George shrugged wearily. "Worth a go," He said.

Fred sat up, "And I'd prefer to get this fixed sooner much rather than later, so let's head off."  
The twins walked right back out of the room and left Ron contemplating the look on his mother's face if she were to see his older brothers now.

* * *

**Help a chapter in need - write a review. And just think of the injustice you would be doing Fred and George if you didn't tell me what you don't like about the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know that this is short and doesn't take the story very far, sorry. I am currently collecting my thoughts for the next part. **

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Fred sat with his head in his hands and his hands on his knees.

After a short and pleading explanation to McGonagall and her long and furious debate with Umbridge, the result had been a signed paper from Cornelius Fudge laid with a flourish on the desk between the two Professors stating that, _"All teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry reserve the right to make any changes to students and classrooms to benefit the productivity of the school as a whole, though everything must be returned to it's original state at the end of the school year." _  
Not at all what Fred and George had wanted to hear three days into classes. Something had to be done…

"There's not much you can do, is there? Not with the Ministry involved." Ron stated with a small shrug. "It'd be breaking all kinds of rules."

George looked at him with an annoyed expression. "When was the last time that that stopped us? We can't stay like this."

"This is different than cutting class, George. This is serious." Ginny said forcefully.

"Of course it is." Fred looked up. "It's serious that the Ministry would make a rule like that. We can't just let that be. We won't"

"I don't want you two to get into real trouble. You're certain that you can't just wait 'til -" Ginny stopped at the look on the Twins faces, asking her to understand.

"Yes," they said firmly. She could tell that they were decided. Finally, she realized how wrong they looked, not being the same. She wanted it fixed too. Apparently Ron had reached the same conclusion by the resigned sigh that he gave.

Ginny smiled slightly, "Right then." She laughed a bit and shook her head, "though I haven't the slightest idea what you are planning to do."

Fred stood up from the couch, fidgeting with a bit of his hair. "Probably the only thing we can do."

"If she won't change it back, we will," George stated resolutely, and they both turned for the stairs.

Ginny jumped up and grabbed Fred's arm before he could go any further. "_You_ will?!" The Twins turned to her in surprise. "You think that you were ever paying enough attention to try human Transfiguration?"

"Well I certainly hope so," Fred said, "because it's the only option we've got."

"You could ask Hermione."All three of Ron's siblings turned to him in shock.

Ginny looked as though she wasn't sure if she should laugh, and Fred and George looked as though they were quite certain that their younger brother was indeed mental.

"Well, I reckon she knows more about it than either of you do," Ron reasoned indignantly.

"You're joking, right?" Fred scoffed, "Tell Hermione about any of this and she'll likely take our wands away!"

"Well it's your loss, anyhow." Ron settled comfortably on the couch in front of the fire that his brother and sister had left vacant. "I can tell you that I don't want to be around when you start casting spells at Fred's head."

Fred stared straight ahead then turned to George with a look that said he had just experienced a disturbing thought. "I hadn't thought of it quite that way before," he said, leaning slightly away from his twin.

George was puzzled. "Exactly what way is that?"

"I'm supposedly trusting_ you _with a wand pointed at my head." Fred lowered his eyebrows doubtfully, "I remember what happened to that mouse last year, George."

A grin flickered across George's features as he instantly remembered the incident that Fred was referring to. Let's just say that Transfiguration was _not_ George's best subject.

Ginny was quite sure that she did not want to know what that had been about, and immediately started for the stairs to the girls' dormitories. "I'm getting Hermione," she announced, as soon as she was sure that she was out of her brothers' reach.

"What?" Fred and George both turned and gaped at her.

"Ginny...come back here..." George said in a desperate voice. "Are you forgetting that she's a prefect now? She'll never let us get away with this," he said urgently.

"You're loony if you think that you'll be able to do this on your own!" She announced solemnly, "And you know that Hermione is your best bet. It's at least worth a shot to ask her." Without another word, Ginny turned and ran up the stairs.

"Well," Fred said dolefully, "now we're really done for." He ran a hand through his hair without noticing.

George twisted his face into a grimace and sank onto the couch next to Ron. "Right, give it five minutes and Hermione's down here telling us off for something we haven't even done yet."

True to George's prediction, Hermione was down to the Common Room in less than less than five minutes. But instead of lecturing, she seemed to be on their side.

"Ginny told me everything," she informed them as she approached the place that the three other Weasleys were sitting. "I can't believe this..." She said quietly as she saw Fred. "Now, not only is this Umbridge woman not teaching us anything useful, she's going far beyond school standards! I agree with you, we have to do something."

Fred and George just stared in amazement; Ron did nothing to hide his triumphant smirk.

"Did you have any ideas?" She asked after a short silence.

The Twins blinked at her. "Well, yeah...but, what? No scolding, Hermione? No detention?"

"Honestly, good job they made you a Prefect! You just don't miss a thing!"

She just stared at them stared until they stopped. "Are you finished?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Fred said, still looking somewhat confused. "Anyway, we had just decided on blatant rebellion."

"Taking matters into our own hands," George continued. "Figured that we could turn it back on our own -

- only problem is, we can't. That's where we need you, Hermione."

"You want me to try to change your hair back?" She asked, surprised. "What good do you think that will do?"

Fred and George both shrugged. "We're not going to stay like this. Unless you have a better idea, we just wanted this fixed."

Hermione looked seriously doubtful. "You'll only get in trouble if you do tha-"

"Hermione," George cut her off. "You don't have to help if you don't want to."

"I do," she said honestly.

Fred grinned widely. "Then let's get started."

* * *

**This is my little song, "IIII LOOOOVE REEEEVIIEEEWS!" Even reviews saying that you wish I had never been born! Mmmhmmm...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh my gosh, I am so so so sorry at how long it took me to get this out! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others as I wanted the next chapter to stand on it's own. I promise you all that I will have the next chapter out sooner than last time! In fact, I have already started it. Taking time off of my other Twin story for this one. Well, no longer shall I babble, read on dear...reader... **

Fred rested his forehead on his palm in annoyance as George and Lee fell backwards onto their beds once more, tears of hilarity trailing down their faces at whatever Fred's most recently acquired hairstyle was.

"Bugger," Hermione's unexpected statement caused Ron and Ginny's eyes to widen in amazement and even more hoots of glee from the two Seventh Years across the room, Lee now on the floor as a result of convulsive laughter.

Fred, sitting on a chair placed in the center of his dorm room, turned and looked hesitantly into Hermione's distressed features. "That bad, really?" he asked.

She just nodded and gave his hair a contemplative look, "Chartreuse, I'd say. I'm sorry, this just isn't going well at all."

Fred gave her a look that could only be interpreted as, **_duh._**

"It's the color, I can't get it right. And it's especially hard because I'm trying to reverse someone else's magic." Hermione sighed heavily and twirled her wand in her fingers as she struggled to think of a spell that could accomplish their goal.

She jerked her head to glare at George who was still sniggering as he helped his friend back onto his feet. "You two certainly aren't being any help," she shot at them.

"We're really...honestly sorry...Hermione..." Lee offered between wheezing laughs. Fred rolled his eyes. He knew that he would be enjoying this as much as his friends if only he weren't so obnoxiously aware of the fact that this was their fourth try, and if Hermione couldn't do this, they had no options left. George had also been annoyed at first, but apparently actually seeing Fred with electric blue hair along with eyebrows that insisted on remaining brown a few minutes ago had just been too much.

Ron and Ginny had mainly kept to looking mildly disturbed through all of the goings on since Hermione first attempted to Transfigure Fred's hair. No doubt they were involuntarily replaying through their minds near the same thing Fred was - only for Ginny it involved detentions, and for Ron it involved howlers from their mum.

Hermione centered herself behind Fred's chair and raised her wand, preparing herself once again to endeavor to Transfigure her friend's hair. Thankfully, she was as reluctant to give up as the twins were.

Everyone was anxious to see Fred Weasley's flaming red hair again. As Hermione spoke the incantation, the room tensed and George held his breath in anticipation. A sharp gasp was heard from each of the onlookers, including Hermione, causing Fred to look to his siblings questioningly.

"You...You DID IT, HERMIONE!!" George stepped forward and grabbed her into an unexpected hug as Fred jumped up from the chair, jubilant.

"Hermione, you are absolutely _brilliant_," Fred announced animatedly, over the whoops and cheers from Lee. Hermione broke herself out of George's arms and grinned at Fred, blushing at the compliment.

Ron stood by with a satisfied "_told you so_" smirk, and Ginny looked happy enough to cry, though Fred could still see the worry set into her eyes. But that was Ginny for you, somehow always practical for being so much fun. Lee took a look at Fred and laughed again, "We still need to do something about those eyebrows."

Fred laughed too and rolled his eyes upward, as if he were trying to see for himself. He turned to George and matched his victorious grin, "Still not quite identical, I guess." He started to point to his eyebrows, but stopped as George's face creased with confusion.

"Oh no," Hermione gasped, as everyone else fell silent. Fred spun toward her in alarm.

"What is it?" He looked urgently from her eyes to his sister's. "Somebody tell me what's happened," he demanded.

"You're...it..." Ron started, but Hermione cut in.

"Your hair just turned back...back to brown, Fred," she turned so she could address the rest of the group as well, "and the only thing I can think of to would cause that is another charm, one to make the change permanent or irreversible. Umbridge must have added one."

Fred and George set their jaws and stared coldly into nothing as they realized exactly what Hermione meant.

Hermione looked distressed and disgusted. "I just...just can't believe this," she breathed. After a few moment of complete silence, she brought the room back to life. "Hold still," she commanded, looking up at Fred, "I'm going to try again."

Ginny stepped back as Hermione repeated the words that she had used to restore Fred's hair to its original color. Starting at the roots, the hairs faithfully turned from brown to ginger, and now held everyone's attention as Fred stood apprehensively under his friends' gaze.

Thirty seconds passed, and Ginny let out a small sound of bitter disappointment as Hermione's work once again reversed. George looked ready to pummel something, and Ron looked a bit queasy.

Fred rubbed his temple and grimaced ruefully in Hermione's direction. "You're sure there's nothing else you can do," he asked, though there was no hope in his voice.

"I don't think there is," she replied apologetically to Fred's downcast attitude.

"Then we have two choices," George's voice was clear and determined. "We can give up, and go to that old toad's class like this tomorrow - " a general grumble passed through the room at that idea " - or, if Hermione would be so kind, she could help us out with a bit more of her Transfiguration skill."

Fred's eyes met his twin's, and he grinned appreciatively, and mischievously, as he was suddenly aware of everything that George had planned.

**Okay, I swear I will not write any more on this if I don't get some serious reviews. I am feeling so bogged down. I think I'm gonna go watch Order of the Phoenix again...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oof...I feel that this story is going down hill - but, of course, I just can't abandon it. So hang in there. It will keep coming bits at a time, and hopefully I will be struck with brilliance and everything will pick up again:)**

* * *

Lee Jordan and the Weasley Twins stood outside of the doors leading into the Seventh Year DADA class. Fred and George grinned confidently at each other, though Lee shifted nervously on his feet.

"Come on, lighten up mate," George advised.

"There's no going back now, is there? So let's just make the best of the situation. Just picture that hag's face when she first steps in the room." Fred started to push open the large door.

"Right," George beamed, "you reckon anyone in there's got a camera with them? That's something you're not going to want to forget."

Lee gave a weak smile in response to his friends' joking and entered the classroom behind them. Every student turned in their desks and, upon seeing the twins, displayed astonished expressions.

"Hello, all," Fred and George greeted, and without another word took their seats. Before any questions could be asked, the doors once again opened and Professor Umbridge entered for her second class with the Seventh Years.

She walked straight to the front of the classroom without looking towards any of the students, apparently oblivious to the wide eyed stares and amazed whispers that were being passed around the room.

George saw Fred glance over his shoulder and sent a confident wink to his twin, which Fred returned with an enthusiastic grin. Umbridge reached her desk and, still facing the wall, began reading off her list of names.

There was clearly a triumphant tint to her voice when she reached the twins. "Weasley, Fred."

George watched a satisfied smile slowly crease her lips. Then he watched it fade, as Fred and he spoke together.

"Here."

George couldn't help grin in what he _hoped_ was a malicious manner, as Umbridge visibly tensed.

"Weasley...George," her voice squeaked slightly at the last word.

"Present."

Once again, the twins responded in a slow and intentionally challenging tone. The parchment in their teacher's hand crinkled as her short fingers clenched. Umbridge stiffly turned to face the classroom, and froze when her eyes found the Weasley Twins.

She was met by two pairs of identical brown eyes, set underneath two sets of identical brown hair.

"_DETENTION!_"

The majority of the classroom flinched, but neither of the twins blinked, and Umbridge strode down between the rows of desks to stop next to the present Weasleys.

"Which one of you is changed?" she asked, with her voice now devoid of any false kindness.

Fred scoffed incredulously. "_Both _of us! Remember? We both used to have _ginger_ hair!"

Umbridge searched the twins' faces for any sign that would inform on their identities. They gave her none.

She squared her shoulders to address the rest of her students, who had been watching silently. "Can any of you tell me which of these two boys George is?"

The Slytherin half of the class looked upset at the fact that they had no idea whatsoever, but George saw Angelina and Alicia straighten in their chairs and harden their expressions, clear indications that the two spunky girls would not betray anything about their friends to the woman interrogating her class.

George glanced to his twin whose rebellious expression hadn't wavered, though George was sure that Fred was wondering as much as he was where this would all end. They had officially succeeded in getting their sweet revenge by creating an irate Dolores Umbridge, and were clearly soon to learn of the consequences their sister and Hermione had warned about.

The infuriated Defense Against the Dark Arts professor searched a few faces for a reply to her demand before lifting her chin firmly and turning back to the initiators of her problems.

"If you refuse to be taught respect and obedience, I am afraid that I will be forced to take extreme action," Umbridge announced sharply.

"As I said yesterday, "she lowered her tone, "I must be able to tell my students apart form one another. If you do not end this nonsense immediately, my only option will be to place you in separate houses. "

George's eyes widened and he kept himself from looking to his twin in panic. Surprise and some alarm spread through the classroom at the suggestion. Switching houses was going against the entire foundation of Hogwarts, and yet this new teacher claimed that she could. Umbridge intercepted George's gaze and held it with a smug look of authority.

He stood quickly from his desk chair. "I'm George," he announced hurriedly, as if afraid that if he waited another second he would miss his chance.

Fred looked dejectedly up to his brother as a bright and cheery grin appeared on Dolores's face. She walked to her desk and retrieved her wand from the polished surface, surveyed by dozens of stunned students. George met Fred's eyes and saw the same suppressed embarrassment and disappointment that he was experiencing, along with remains of his concern from Umbridge's threat.

They had both known that they wouldn't get away with it, and George at least didn't have any regrets towards fighting back – but that didn't make giving in any easier.

The seventh year Slytherins grinned as George was forced to join Professor Umbridge at the front of the room with an utterly defeated expression. He closed his eyes rather than look at her while she performed a quick spell to return his hair to it's original color, leaving Fred once again as the only Weasley without red hair.

George looked up as Umbridge's obnoxiously shrill voice was once again directed toward him and his twin. "I still expect the two of you in my office for your detention immediately following this class. Now, please return to your seat Mr. Weasley."

* * *

George had expected Fred to say something one they finished the intolerable class, but Fred remained unnaturally silent. George could only imagine how hard all of this was for his brother to handle – being the one actually changed and different from the rest of his family.

George picked up his books and parchment from the desk and shoved them into his school bag, wondering whether he should offer conversation, or even some reassurance, before they headed up the small set of stairs to the detention they were now being forced to serve.

As the last of the other students filed out of the room, Fred roughly pulled his bag onto his shoulder and started across the room, not sparing his obviously concerned twin even a glance. George quickly followed behind, and hoped that Fred wouldn't ignore him for long, and more that he wasn't angry with him for betraying their scheme. There had been no way that George was going to risk them being separated for the rest of the school year, no matter what that cow did to their hair.

George finished ascending the steps and waited for his twin to push open the thick door leading to into Umbridge's office. Fred's hand rested on the handle briefly, before dropping to his side as he turned to his brother for the first time since their attempt to remain identical had been thwarted.

"George, I'm sorry."

The only thing that George gained from that comment was a realization of how miserable Fred was - his voice was quiet and his eyes held a timid look that was more than out of place when you considered their usual mischievous glint. But as for the necessity of an apology, George was completely clueless, and said as much.

Fred bit the inside of his bottom lip and looked down. "What if one of us had switched houses –"

"Dumbledore would never let that happen," George assured, despite having similar fears. He was slightly relieved that nervousness was all that was causing Fred to act like this. That was something he could at least work on helping, even if his reassurances were flawed.

But Fred was not easily convinced. "Who knows how many more of those handy little papers from the Minister she's got? Or could get? And I think it's clear already that she won't hesitate for anything."

George wasn't certain what his twin was trying to accomplish with the conversation, but if he was trying to spread anxiety he was in fact succeeding.

"So what are we going to do?" George asked quietly, unreservedly despising the colors brown and pink both.

Fred turned away and sighed, "I guess, right now were going to walk through this door and see how we come out after a few hours with her."

George nodded and Fred once again gripped the handle in front of him and this time pushed open its door.

* * *

**Congratulations to everyone that guessed their plan! I do have an outline for the rest of the story, with just a few kinks to work out. It will all be written and published as it comes - and thanks to everyone for sticking with me! It is all that has gotten me and my ideas this far. I still stop and marvel at the fact that I have actually have five stories - one of which already at twelve chapters (the thirteenth well on its way to being finished, yeyah me)! **

**Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter! **


End file.
